pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flo
Flo is the owner of Flo's V8 Cafe. She is a 1957 Motorama Showcar. Her story begins at the Detroit Motorama of 1957. She is tired of going through towns on a bus. She wants to live a normal life. So her and the other 3 showcars, Shelia, Rhonda and Laverne are on Mitch, a GM Futureliner Motorama trailer, and their chaperon are traveling through a town they, or nobody else but Doc Hudson and Mater had ever heard of, Radiator Springs. The chaperon gets sick as they go through Radiator Springs so they all head over to Doc's. The girls find out that they will be staying in town for the week. So, they meet everyone from town, including Ramone who takes them cruising, checking out the sunrise, and gives them pinstripes. Flo later gets a scratch and goes back to Ramone's to get it painted over, but Ramone won't do it. He thinks that she is too beautiful. So she agrees to stay with him and they get hitched. ''Cars Flo first arrived in Radiator Springs as a touring Motorama Show girl. She headed west with a transport of models when her chaperone blew her transmission just outside of town. Flo and the other Motorama Show girls spent an unforgettable weekend in Radiator Springs; new tires from Luigi, souvenirs from Lizzie, and a new paint job from Ramone. But when it came time to paint Flo, Ramone threw down his airbrush. This wasn't because he was too good to paint her. This was actually because she was too good to paint. The next day when the Show girls left, Flo stayed with Ramone. They have been together ever since. Cars: The Video Game She first appears in the first video game in the cut-scene for Sally's Sunshine Circuit, where she decides to join the race with Sally, Mia, and Tia. Then she appears in the race. Usually, she is ranked last.. Cars 2 Flo returns in ''Cars 2. Her role isn't that big though. She greets Lightning McQueen when he comes back to Radiator Springs. She also sees him off at the airport when he leaves. When McQueen calls her and the rest of the Radiator Springs citizens she comes to London. She also helps fights the lemons by hurting Vladimir Trunkov's eyes due to her bright smile. At the end, she and Sally admire Francesco Bernoulli's open wheels. She also notices that Holley Shiftwell has a dent on her, but the latter dismisses her remark, since she says that she will say that she will keep it as a souvenir. Trivia * Flo is a 1957 GM Motorama Show Car. * Flo's license plate reads "SHO GRL", hinting the fact that she was a show girl before she came to Radiator Springs. * Flo (as well as a version of her holding a tray) has been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line. * "Flo" is also the name of Deb's imaginary sister in Finding Nemo. * Al's car in Toy Story 2 resembles Flo. * Carmen The Carbacabana Girl in Mater Private Eye is based upon Flo. * Flo's headlights resemble dimples. * Jenifer Lewis, Flo's voice actress, also voiced Mama Odie from The Princess and the Frog. Gallery Flo3.jpg FloCars2.jpg Flo Cars 2 Original promo.jpg 315.jpg|Flo in Cars 2: The Video Game. 185px-Brazil the Best.jpg Die-casts Desert-flo-ramone-movie-moments.jpg|Flo's first die-cast with Ramone. Ror-flo-lenticular.jpg|Lenticular die-cast. Fl-flowithtray.jpg|Die-cast with tray. St-flo.jpeg|Story Tellers' die-cast. FLOTOY1.jpg FLOTOY2.jpg FLOTOY3.jpg FLOTOY4.jpg FLOTOY5.jpg FLOTOY6.jpg Quotes From Cars 2 References Category:Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Story Teller Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Mater the Greater Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Characters Category:Monster Truck Mater Characters Category:Heavy Metal Mater Characters Category:Mater Private Eye Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cars Land Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning